User blog:AJP27/Devil May Cry 2B Re-Styled ideas
Before I continue, I'd wish to acknowledge some of the ideas that LegionZero had thought of in another Blog post that I had written. Here are some things I'd like to see in a potential DMC2 remake. As I noted in an earlier blog post, these are just my own ideas. For those who disagree other people's opinions, don't be disrespectfully going Apes**ting) about it and instead maintain civil discussion. *1. Storyline: It would start off showing Dante traversing the Demon world trying to find a way out to return to the Human world and then comes across a medallion that allows him to send messages to himself back in time (Yeah I know it's copying an idea used in MK9, but it was a clever way of justifying a reboot/remake with an in-universe explanation.) The story reoccurs with some subtle changes brought about by an unseen presence acting in the background. *2. Humor: I'd say that I'd like it for Dante (who I'd like to be voiced in a DMC2 remake by Nolan North, who also voices Nathan Drake and also has a habit of making snarky remarks regarding some of the absurd situations he finds himself in) to have some Medium awareness in knowing that he exists in a video game (but not to any Deadpool (coincidental also voiced by North) level of outright breaking the forth wall) and poking fun at the absurdity of some of things in his world (which is quite rampant given the corniness of the DMC-verse) in comparison to the real world. EX1: ** Arius: a long winded speech explaining in the hammiest way possible. ** Dante: Wow in the top right area of screen! The cliché meter is really pegged now. EX2: ** Dante: Alright scumbags to pull out Rebellion as a horde of demons surround him and Lady, let's dance!!! pulls out a small notebook out of his inner coat pocket and checks off a checklist of stock badass one-liners. ** Lady: annoyed Really? ** Dante: Hey, I might forget to check it off by the time this is over. In addition, I would also have Dante making snarky potshots at "God" (which in-universe refers to DMC equivalent to God, but out of universe clever refers to the creators of the Video game) for plot holes and mocking the "lesser divinities" (referring to the player) when ever he/she performs poorly. EX: ** Dante: Well that's the end of this ordeal. to Demon world suddenly opens even though the ritual didn't have the Medaglia coin needed to open it. Dante nonchalantly turns around. ** Lucia: But the ritual is incomplete. How can the portal to the Demon world be open? ** Dante: (in a deadpan annoyed manner) Yeah, what kind of a god writes this crap? *3. Gameplay aspects: The combat mechanics basically be copied from DMC4. However one new in regard to gameplay I'd really like to see would being able to go around Uroboros City and the old town of Dumary Island along the lines of Haven City in Jak II (that game really deserves more love if you ask me) on a sentient Motorcycle (powered by Anima Mercury. Remember that from DMC4?) that is summoned by the player character snapping their fingers (it was either that or having Dante or other player characters hijacking vehicles). *4. Characters: In addition to the characters that were involved in DMC2's plot (Dante, Lucia, Matier, and, Arius), I would also want Trish and Lady to act in supporting roles (with Dante's messages from his future self telling him to get them involved) and also have some boss characters removed via being killed offscreen (especially the reviled Tateobesu). As for Nero, I'd think it would be better for him to sit that one out. In addition, while some people may not like this, but I'd also like for Patty Lowell (now a teenager) and Morrison to also be present to some extent and act as an "audience surrogates" (in other words, characters who ask questions the audience would ask and says things the audience would say.) So what do think? Feel Free to offer your own ideas below (being just me and LegionZero gets boring after a little bit). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts